


Day 20: Family

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: My NCIS Holiday Themes 2017 [20]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Tony and Gibbs set up Christmas for Tali.





	Day 20: Family

**Author's Note:**

> I don't plan on writing another sequel to this. Please don't ask, if I do, I do, but I probably won't. Thank you:)

Tony groaned, shifting slightly, and winced when the stiffness from sleeping on a couch all night made itself known. The slight weight on his chest reminded him of his visitor, and Tony looked down and smiled when he saw Jethro laying contentedly on his chest. Tony for once, was somewhat thankful for the weight he gained in the past three years, or else Jethro’s bony frame would have been mighty uncomfortable on top of him, for both of them. Jethro snuffled and cuddled closer to his chest, and Tony ran a hand through the older man’s hair, and used his free hand to run a hand up and down the too-thin back. Tony spent a few minutes just enjoying the closeness he wanted for almost twenty years from the man he loved, enjoying the quiet. It wasn’t until Tony glanced out the window, seeing it was still dark out, and caught the reflection of the Christmas tree, did Tony remember that it was Christmas morning. Luckily for him, Tali liked to sleep, and so far there wasn't a Christmas morning wake up call with a child jumping on his stomach early on Christmas morning. Tali was content to wake when she wanted to, and no earlier.

 

“Hey, wake up, Jet,” Tony grinned, seeing Jethro’s eyes blink open, his mouth turned into  (dare he say?) an adorable pout.

 

“‘Was sleepin’ Ton…” Tony chuckled and kept his hand running through Jethro’s hair, making the man smile and purr, closing his eyes and pushing into Tony’s ministrations.

 

“‘S nice," the older man murmured, and Tony inwardly frowned when he remembered that Jethro really wasn't used to this type of affection or closeness with another since his wife and daughter were murdered, and that was… twenty-six years ago. The thought made Tony frown. It put another piece of the puzzle to the man laying on his chest and why he had been so closed off and gruff for so many years. Nobody could not have some amount of kind touch or affection for so long without becoming bitter and angry.

 

“We gotta' start getting ready for Christmas, Jet. Tali isn't awake yet, but she will be in a few hours,” he felt Jethro stiffen and soothed the man like he did last night.

 

“It’s ok Jet, remember? She loves you already, and you will be great with her. You’re family.” Jethro nodded, still looking unsure, but a smile from Tony made him relax, and smile tentatively back.

 

“Now, first, we need to get the presents underneath the tree,” Tony got off the couch, taking Jethro with him, noticing with crystal-like clarity just how thin Jethro was when he went to lift him slightly so he wouldn’t fall off the couch. Tony almost ended up stumbling when the weight he expected to lift was nowhere near what he had thought it would be. Oh, Tali was going to end up feeding Jethro from the moment she saw him. He would have to remind her that Jethro couldn't have huge portions yet, as it would shock his system.

 

Tony took Jethro to a cedar chest in the spare bedroom, locked in the closet, and lifted up the chest, grunting a little. He shook his head when Jethro looked like he wanted to help him lift it. Tony was surprised, but relieved to see a little bit of stubborn pride leak into the man’s expression when he gruffly grumped out;

 

“‘M not an invalid, Tony. I can lift a damn chest.” then he seemed to realize his tone, and backed down, the hesitant, nervous Jethro returning again. Tony sighed sadly, and shook his head, giving Jethro an apologetic look.

 

“I know you’re not an invalid Jet, but right now I'm the stronger of the two of us, by a wide margin.” Jethro huffed but nodded.

 

“C’mon, let's set up the presents.” laying the chest down by the tree, Tony opened it, and started bring out brightly wrapped gifts, and instructed Jethro to put them in places beneath the tree so it looked perfect for when Tali saw them, even if they would just be a pile of wrapping paper, cardboard and plastic by the end of the morning.

 

“S-Shannon and I,” Jethro muttered, and Tony’s ears perked up, and he listened intently. “We used to hide the presents for Kelly in the shed. She was always afraid of it, said that it scared her. It was a sure way to hide things we didn’t want her to see. I had to tear it down last year, it was full of rot and mold.” Jethro smiled, and Tony found himself returning it. The older man ran a hand along the now empty chest and narrowed his eyes before raising his brows in shock.

 

“Tony, did you make this?” Jethro sounded shocked, but the younger man could hear the pride in his voice.

 

“Yeah, I wanted to make something I could give to Tali when she grew up,” Tony rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I guess all those times in your basement really helped.”

 

“It’s… really well made, Tony. It’s perfect.” Tony blushed at the praise, and muttered,

 

“There are a few scratches, and I messed up a bit on the olive branches and the boat….” Gibbs ran a finger down the engraved boat and gasped when he noticed why it seemed so familiar.

“Tony… Is this?” Tony nodded.

 

“Yeah, It’s _The Kelly_. You made her with so much love and care… I wanted a part of that reflected in Tali’s keepsake. I wanted to honor her in my own way.”

 

Gibbs stroked the carving for a few more minutes, and Tony let him, just sitting in silence.

 

“Thank you, Tony. This… it’s perfect. I think Kelly would have really liked it.” They got up, and sat on the couch, waiting for Tali to wake up.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony woke up suddenly to a loud squeal, and a grunt from beside him, seeing his daughter hugging onto Jethro for dear life, the older man looking at him with wide eyes. Jethro had instinctively held onto her, and she was hugging in tightly.

 

“ _Dohd_ Jethro! You’re here! _Abba_ said you would be!”

 

They had eventually calmed the little girl down, and Tony grinned when Tali poked Jethro’s stomach and declared him  ‘Too skinny’ and insisted on making him scrambled eggs and toast, Italian style. Which meant huge portions. Tony had to tell her he couldn’t eat so much yet, they had to build up to it, ignoring Jethro’s blush at being fussed over by a pair of Italian mother hens. Tali pouted but reluctantly agreed.

 

After eating, Jethro finally escaped two sets of watching green eyes making sure he ate every bite. Tali immediately jumped into the presents and they sat back to watch the little girl open her gifts.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t think to bring anything for her,” Jethro said quietly.

 

“I think you being here is the best gift you could give her, Jet. For me, too.” Jethro looked at him with a smile and blushed.

 

“Really?” Tony nodded, and stroked a hand down Jethro’s face, and then place a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. He pulled back to see Jethro flutter his eyes open, the blue seeming much brighter than the night before.

 

“I love you, Jet,” Tony whispered, and Jethro grinned at him, his face suddenly more lively than before.

 

“I love you too, Tony. Both of you.”

 

The turned back to happily watch the happy little girl open her presents, curled up and content.

 

Like a family.


End file.
